


The Life and Times of Gilbert Beilschmidt

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One-Sided Relationship, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I write something for day 5 of APH Rainbow Week. Inspired by this: http://het-hetalia.tumblr.com/tagged/william/chrono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life and Times of Gilbert Beilschmidt

You suppose that the major turning point in your life was the day fell in love with Elisaveta Hedervary. 

 

You don't remember how it happened. One minute, she was just an ordinary girl, and the next minute, you were obsessed with her. 

 

You had to find out more about her, this suddenly perfect girl who you'd fallen head over heels in love with. You spent the next eight years observing her whenever you got a chance, determined to find out everything about her. 

 

Until you decided to finally confess your love to her. 

 

* * *

 

 

Elisaveta Hedervary is going to walk into Antonio's cafe at three. You have been sitting at a table by the door for the past five hours, fiddling with the ring in your left pocket. 

 

_Elisaveta, will you marry me?_

 

She's going to say yes. She  _has_ to, for she deserves nothing worse than someone as awesome as you.... and it's 2:59. The only other people in the cafe are Antonio, Francis, and some guy with brown hair who is sitting diagonally across from you and looks like he's wandered into the wrong building. 

 

The bell on the door rings as she walks into the cafe and sits next to you. You smile and begin to pull the ring out of your left pocket-

 

"Elisaveta, will you marry me?" the guy sitting across from you asks, placing a ring on her hand. 

 

No. This cannot be happening. You've spent the past eight years observing her, and you have no idea who this guy even is, let alone that he also loved her.... and he's probably just some crazy actor Francis hired to mess with your head, for Elisaveta also has no idea who he is and is going to marry you and-

 

"I thought you'd never ask! Of course!" she exclaims, grabbing his hands, the hands of some random person you didn't even know three minutes ago and now want to murder.... and you cannot be crying right now, you are not supposed to be crying, even though this is probably the worst day of your life, there's no way today can get any worse-

 

And then a paramedic walks into the cafe and tells you to come with her. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Sir, your parents and brother were hit by a car, and it was most likely fatal...." 

 

The rest of your ride to the hospital is in complete silence, as this day has gotten 500000 times worse, for not only did you discover that Elisaveta doesn't love you, but your parents and younger brother were killed by some asshole deciding to disobey the speed limit and traffic lights and you don't know if you want to cry, scream, or murder a bunch of people....

 

You reach the hospital, and are instantly whisked off to the ICU, where someone informs you that they were only able to save your brother and that he's in a coma, but there's a high chance that he'll die as well, but you don't care about that part, all that matters is that he's still alive and there's still one person you didn't lose today..... 

 

You don't know how long you spent sitting next to him in his hospital room, hoping and praying to everything you could think of that Ludwig Beilschmidt would not die, trying to talk to your brother and will him awake.... he was relatively emotionless even as a kid, but he wasn't completely unresponsive and dead.... but he wouldn't die, he had to remain alive, you didn't know what'd happen to you if your beloved younger brother died....

 

"I'm sorry, but who exactly are you?" he asks, turning towards you and looking at you like you're a complete stranger. 

 

Your brother's alive, but he has no idea who you are. Your wish came true, but in the worst way possible. 

 

You would've flung yourself out the window if a nurse hadn't stopped you and guided you towards the door. 

 

* * *

 

 

Antonio is convinced that you're going mad. He knows that you have an enjoyment of alcohol, but most people don't buy around 39 glasses of beer in one sitting. 

 

You want to tell him that you're trying to forget everything. With each drink you take, you try to become oblivious, oblivious to the fact that Elisaveta doesn't love you and might not even have a clue who you are, oblivious to your brother being alive but having no idea who you are, oblivious to the list of people you want to murder, oblivious to the eight years of your life you wasted stalking a girl who is most likely too good for you, oblivious to the ring in your pocket and every single note you've even taken on her and your desire to kill yourself right now, to end this whole mess in the easiest way possible..... and your friends won't care, they have bigger fish to fry in their lives, you're just- 

 

You vaguely remember getting into a fight with some guy when you wake up in the hospital the next day with a massive headache and your limbs feeling like lead. Someone's about to tell you how you tried to kill yourself when another nurse walks into the room, ejects everyone else, and tells you that you have cancer. 

 

And are going to die sometime in the next few years. 

 

* * *

  

You don't know how long it's going to be until your body shuts down and you leave this planet, but life goes on. It would've been easier on you if the world had just ended right at that moment, but it didn't. 

 

For the next few years, you play the role of that crazily awesome relative as you pop in and out of people's lives, making them assume that you're getting better, but y ou're not. 

 

You're still dying and harbor a desire for your body to just shut down from that cancer, but no one needs to know that. 

 

They'll find that out over your dead body. 

 

There are a lot of things they'll find out over your dead body. 

 

 

 


End file.
